Night with the Malamars
by vanilla869
Summary: Ash and Serena were happily having a picnic in Couriway Town. One night both of them were swept away by a pokemon called Malamar. Things get more rough when Ash was held manipulated and captured it. Is Serena going to rescue Ash safely or will she fall to the manipulation of Malamar instead. Rated T as the chapter contains a dark plot to inclusion of Malamar.


One day during a picnic in Couriway Town, Bonnie and Clemont decided to head off somewhere in order for Ash and Serena to be left alone.

Ash asked her" Serena, don't you think that Bonnie and Clemont were acting weird somehow".

He added" I mean they seem to always leave us all of a sudden just for various reasons. They even don't want to tell what's going on between them".

Serena puts a finger on her chin" You're right, I wonder if they are really planning something for the both of us. But I can't really tell for now".

Ash told her" You're right judging from their actions - It's hard to tell".

He happily told her" But for now I think let's enjoy our day to the fullest".

Serena nods and tries to ask him" You're right by the way Ash you want some food?"

She fidgets" I just prepare extra food all of a sudden and since Clemont and Bonnie didn't get to eat. I figure that it will be best if you can have it all".

Suddenly Ash's stomach begins to grumble.

He embarrassing told her" And there you have it, my stomach says it all".

Serena moans" Geez, you should have said it sooner".

Ash apologizes" I'm sorry, Serena - I should have told you about it earlier".

Serena retorts with a smile" No, Ash it's fine - I already forgive you since it's only a very tiny matter anyway".

He then grabs and shakes her hand as well" Really, thank you Serena".

She flustered" Geez, Ash you don't have to do that - I'm totally embarrassed by what you are doing".

Ash notices that he was grabbing Serena's hands at full force.

He decides to back out for a while while telling her" Sorry I didn't mean to do that".

Ash clarifies" I was only getting excited".

Serena shakes her head and tell him" Ash, I already told you it's fine - You don't need to beg for my permission to forgive you because I already forgive you".

Ash apologizes again" I'm sorry".

Serena moans" Geez, I already told you stop apologizing".

He gladly told her" OK, then I'll take the food".

Ash grabs the sandwich without even letting Serena opening a word to begin with.

Ash and Serena ended up in different corners of the location where they are at the moment.

Serena grinned softly " It can't be helped he is still a glutton, even if that is the case I still love him".

She then also grabs a sandwich munching it while thinking various things on her mind.

_An hour later_

Serena tries to look at her wristwatch and notices that the time is almost telling her that it's getting late.

She worriedly stated" Oh no, it's been already this late - where's Clemont and Bonnie ".

Ash told her" I don't know why they haven't returned yet either".

Suddenly Serena quivers in fear" Maybe they got attacked by a pokemon".

Ash puts a finger on his chin and told her" Yeah, maybe that could be the case. Although I'm sure Clemont can protect Bonnie at all times given that they are a siblings to begin".

She complains" I know but it's really weird that they even haven't return".

Ash reassures her" Don't worry I'm sure they'll find their way back here somehow".

Serena nods and told him" You're right, worrying won't get you to anything - Thanks for telling me, Ash".

He scratches his head and told her" No, it was nothing - It's what friends are for".

The word that Ash just said begins to echoes on Serena's mind.

**Serena's POV:**

**You're right he only thinks me as a friend but me I think him as more than that. I promise I will tell you those when the right time has come.**

_Few minutes later  
_

It was already night time at this moment.

A blue squid pokemon came out of nowhere and attack Couriway Town where Ash and Serena are located.

Suddenly both of them heard somehow of an explosion attack caused by something that is yet to be identified.

Serena shouted" What was that attack just now?"

Ash seriously stated" I don't know but I'm sure it's a doing of a pokemon - Let's go".

Serena nods as both of them heads to the path were the explosion just takes place.

As they reach that particular place, Serena shouted" Ash, look".

Ash tries to look at where Serena is pointing.

He seriously mutters" I know it's a pokemon doing".

Ash then takes out his pokedex and gets a scan of the pokemon.

His pokedex reads" Malamar, the squid pokemon - It is said to be the most terrifying pokemon in the whole Kalos region. It wields the most compelling hypnotic powers of any Pokemon, and it forces other to do whatever it wants. It lures it's prey close with hypnotic motions then wrap it's tentacles around it before finishing it off with digestive fluids. It is also even said to manipulate people if possible ".

Serena cringes" Manipulate people?".

Ash trembles in fear as well" Serena, it looks like something very bad is about to happen".

The blue squid heard Ash and Serena's conversation and now heads their way to attack them.

Serena told the squid" Wait, Malamar let me explain".

But the blue squid just ignored Serena's words and putting a Hypnosis attack on Serena in which she completely fell asleep.

Ash yelled at the blue squid" What have you done to my buddy, Serena. You scumbag Malamar".

Malamar also ended putting a hypnotic trance on Ash in which he also was put to sleep.

Ash said while being put asleep" I promise I'll kick your ass, Malamar".

He said his last words before finally fall completely asleep.

Malamar ended up escaping after putting Ash and Serena in hypnosis condition.

_Few minutes later_

Serena was still completely asleep from Malamar's hypnotic attack while Ash begins to seen sleepwalking a bit from his location.

He groans from his sleepwalking" I think I can see a very nice location".

A while later, he was seen reaching somewhat like cavern from his sleepwalking.

Ash groans again from his sleepwalking" I think the said location - it's here".

But since he was in a sleepwalking condition, nothing stop him from refusing to go in.

In which he ended up successfully entering an unknown cave.

Ash continues sleepwalking while digging in to the deeper parts of the cave.

Not much later, he ended up hearing eerie sounds coming from the cave.

Ash tries to open his eyes bit by bit and later found out that the cave was said to reside by the pokemon that attacked them earlier.

He mutters to himself" Wait, where am I and why did I end up here?"

At this time, he now fully awaken his eyes open as he now a complete vision of what happened during his sleepwalking.

Ash shouted to the blue squid" Malamar, I knew it's you're doing again".

He clench his fist while blunting the anger from himself" You crappy moron, you are gonna pay for what you did to Serena and me".

Malamar tries to tell him some gibberish words that he can't understand.

Ash bewildered with the talk" Uh, I don't get what you're talking about".

Instead he ended up putting another hypnotic trance on Ash in which he fall asleep again for the second time.

_Few minutes later_

Serena is now completely awake after falling to Malamar's Hypnosis attack earlier.

She said in high spirit while stretching her arms" Wow, that was such a good rest, I miss those after a few years have passed".

Serena told herself while planning to talk to Ash" How about you Ash, did you have a nice sleep?"

However Ash was not in her location.

She mutters" Ash?"

She tries to search within her area but his location seems nowhere to be found.

Serena worriedly stated" Ash, where are you?"

She was calling his name numerous times within the city but good thing that the residents in the area were asleep.

However after several calling his name throughout the city, she begins to feel more afraid.

Serena quivers in fear" Ash, where are you anyway? Why did you leave before me? Did you somewhat hate me?"

Several questions came into her mind as she continues to tremble more from fearing herself on something.

Not much later, some kind of species tries to approach Serena.

Serena now looks at the species which just approach near her.

She mutters" Who are you and why are you here?"

The species then tries to control Serena's mind a bit.

At the time Serena was controlled by this particular species, she now tries to recall about the earlier attack that was made throughout the city.

She mutters in a manipulated tone" Malamar".

Her vision now starts to get clear as her manipulated eyes reverts back to her usual eye color.

Serena shouted" So it's you again, Malamar - the blue squid that gave us an aftershock from earlier. What are you doing here? Are you trying to control me and Ash again? We didn't even try to hurt you but why did you attack us? And by the way was Ash taken because of your doings?"

Serena yells at the squid" Where did you take Ash? Answer me - you crappy jackass".

Malamar now tries to speak in a gibberish tone in which Serena can't understand.

Serena told the squid in a bewildered manned" Uh, I don't actually get what you're saying?"

The blue squid now passes an interpretation device to Serena out of nowhere.

Serena mutters while looking at the device" What's this?"

The device now starts to speak" What Malamar actually wants to say it's like this - If there was a ruckus that just happened earlier then I apologize for it since I was not even trying to pay attention on who I just attack. Also if you want to know your friend's location, I can actually take you there because I had it within me".

Serena complains" But even so how am I going to trust you when what you are talking is something I won't understand".

Malamar starts to blunt some gibberish words again.

Thde device starts to speak again" It's up to you if you want to believe it or not, if you think your friend is with me then you should probably come with me. If not then don't force yourself but this is the truth - I had your friend with me inside something like a cavern".

Serena scowled" This is nonsense, how am I suppose to believe what you want to say".

Malamar then tries to beckon on her.

The device speaks again" Then you should probably come with me to see if you really think this is a lie to begin with".

Through numerous talking back and forth, Serena seriously states" I've decided I think I'm going to try to trust you but maybe just only this once".

She pleaded" Malamar, please take me to where my friend Ash is".

Malamar nods as it now leads the way while Serena follows behind the squid while holding the interpretation device on her hands.

A while later, Malamar and Serena ended up successfully entering the cavern to find out if the squid just said was the truth.

She cringes in fear after seeing the further parts of the cave.

The cave seems to get more unusual as they dig deeper beyond the cave itself.

Through the deepest part of the cave, Malamar finally shows Serena the way where her friend's location was at that moment.

In the latter Serena found out that Ash was residing with a bunch of Malamars.

She covers her mouth with her hands" Holy cow, what is this drag?"

Serena tries to lean closer and take a look at the helpless Ash which got manipulated by those blue squid somehow.

She now starts to cry after seeing him" Ash, what did they do to you?"

Serena grits her teeth and shouted to the blue squid" What did Ash do to you and why did he end up like this?"

She yelled" We are already living a happy life and you bunch of idiots just disrupt it".

Serena cowers in fear while crying out loud" Now what am I going to do if Ash is gone".

She screams at the squid" Return Ash to me or else I'll promise I'm going to whoop your ass you squid-head morons".

She continues to cry as for Malamar, I think it understands what the girl is feeling towards her friend.

This time the blue squid decided to revert Ash's hypnotic eyes to his usual eyes.

Ash mutters after no longer manipulated" Where am I? Have I overslept again?"

He then saw his friend Serena continue crying for some reasons.

Ash shouted while approaching her" Serena".

Serena now tries to look at the boy calling her" Ash, is that you?"

Ash happily told her" Yes, Serena it's me".

Serena continues to cry while hugging him" Ash, thank goodness you're fine".

Ash apologizes" I'm sorry if I made you worry".

Serena shakes her head wile tears continues to shed on her face" No, it's fine as long you are alright then I'm relief".

He asked her" By the way why did you come to find me here?"

The Malamars are actually listening to the speech of Ash and Serena.

Serena now wipes her tears and seriously states" Ash the reason I came here is I not that I want to see you , it's because I had decided what to tell you".

Ash mutters" Ah, I know that we will be friends forever. Of course we will".

Serena raised her voice" No, it's not that - I'm thinking if our friendship can go beyond that".

Ash stuttered with his words" Then that means".

She suddenly presses her lips onto him and confesses out loud" I like you, Ash".

He grinned to his surprise" I see a sudden confession - I even never thought that you will feel that way towards me but either way I'm fine with it. I think I'll accept your confession".

Serena hugs him" Really, thank you Ash".

The Malamars are also dancing happily after hearing the both of them.

However Ash told her the sad story" But I think I will be residing here for a while for some reasons".

He apologizes" I'm sorry Serena, I can't be with you".

Serena happily told him" Then I'll decide to stay with you in this cave. Even if we will get stranded forever as long I got to be with you is all that matters".

Ash told her" Really, thank you Serena".

The Malamar now use their psychic powers to bring a pillow out of nowhere for Ash and Serena.

They land it on the floor where the both of them will be planning to sleep.

Serena tries to snug on the cozy pillow" It's so soft".

Ash mesmerized with the softness of the pillow" You're right since pillow are tends to be soft".

He sadly told her" Serena, I'm sorry if I think we will be staying forever in this cave".

Serena told him while putting a finger on Ash's lips" Ash, I told you it's fine -there's nothing you need to worry anymore now that I'm beside you".

She added" Actually I have to thank the squids for bringing me to you and also I now got to have someone I can lean on so I don't need to worry anymore"

Ash nods and told her" Good night, Serena".

Serena told him back" Good night, Ash".

Suddenly she starts to murmur" This is a bad feeling, the Malamar actually gives me the scare".

Both Ash and Serena slept inside the cave while the Malamar surrounds the both of them watching the two lovebirds sleeping in a sweet manner.

_Meanwhile in another city_

Clemont kills his younger sister Bonnie with a sword he just used.

He retorts in a odd tone" Thank you, Aegislash".

Suddenly the Aegislash ran away as Clemont returns to his usual self.

And knowing that he accidentally kills Bonnie and is now grieving from what he had done.

Not much later, Officer Jenny puts a handcuff to his hands and told him" You're under arrest, young man . Come with me to the police headquarters".

Clemont silently nods as he follows to the police headquarters where he will be sentenced to jail for years.

**MEDIOCRE END**

**That is the conclusion of this story so far, I think this has a better end than the first Malamar story.**

_**Some things for reference:**_

_**Serena utters a line" This is a bad feeling" which is actually similar to what Team Rocket utters when they are blasted** **off.**_

_**Serena looks like she has a different character don't you think?**_

_**Ash and Serena surrounded by Malamars, who knows what happens next cause you can't really tell.**_

_**Clemont kills Bonnie when being possessed by Aegislash is a reference to the upcoming XY manga although Honedge is used to possess Shauna not Aegislash.**_

_**Clemont has a bad ending where nobody knows what happens next to him, you can't even tell if he ended up alive or dead.**_

**And those were the highlights for this story, I still got 1 more story about Malamar before moving to my ongoing stories and my Serena and Eureka request. Anyway that's it for now, feel free to feed-back and comment. vanilla869 is now signing off.**


End file.
